Sinners & Saints
by aamykinns
Summary: James is a top quidditch player who got dumped by his personal assistant. Lily is one of the few unemployed people in the wizarding world and will take any job thats offered to her.
1. The Dumping

**Yay a new story! Hope you all like it! **

**NOTE: Most spelling and grammer mistakes should be forgiven because some words are spelt differently from where I come from also grammer is not my strong point.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Dumping**

James Potter was a man who had lived in this world for 23 years. However in his short life he had achieved plenty. James was currently ranked as the world's No.1 seeker and earned a staggering million galleons per week from his quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies. He was also called to play for the national team (England) as well for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup which was going to start in 3 months time. Having achieved so much in his short life, James had also acquired a large number of fans, which were mainly women. Many women worshipped James; he was everything a woman could want smart, rich and good looking.

James was a person with a very brilliant mind. He had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top marks before he pursued a career in quidditch. Besides the seven figure salary James earned from the Holyhead Harpies, James was from one of England's oldest and wealthiest wizarding families. But the main reason women worshipped him was because of his exceptional physical aspects. James Potter had been born with bright hazel eyes, a long straight nose which was not too wide and not too narrow, high cheekbones and a highly kissable looking mouth with very nice teeth (which used to be not very nice but were later repaired). He also had highly desirable skin, it was a creamy colour it wasn't tan nor pale, it just something in between the two. He was also quite tall (6ft 1 inch) and was lean and yet muscular but not overly muscular. He had black hair which never was flat, no matter what anyone tried to make James' hair flat it would never would. The only possible flaw (physically and which really wasn't a flaw) was his eyesight, it wasn't exceptional nor was it very bad, but however he did need to wear glasses constantly, his glasses were kept simple with round black wire rimmed glasses.

However there had been something about James' personality which many people (in particular men) did consider was troubling. Since James' was what many women would consider their ideal man and like all people James did like to get attention from others and like many men he liked to get attention from women. It wasn't exactly this that troubled people, it was the fact that James got bored very quickly of such attentions from women and moved on very quickly to another woman's attentions, he sometimes even had the attentions of two women or more at once! This perhaps suggested that James was a womanizer. And most of his relationships weren't about feelings, oh no, James didn't give a damn about feelings in relationships.

For him it was all about the physical aspects of a relationship. He didn't care if the woman he was with was heartbroken after he left her. This was the way it had been for all of James' relationships ever since his 5th year in Hogwarts.

The longest relationship James had ever been in was his current one; almost a year had passed since he began his relationship with his Personal Assistant, Ramona Richards. James had relationships with all of his personal assistants, all of whom were either fired or resigned after about a month or so. But Ramona was something different, special and James liked it.

Ramona Richards was in one word gorgeous, in three words a gorgeous squib. Yes, Ramona Richards was a squib, not an ounce of magic flowed in her veins. It was her beauty that got her to places, which got her this job. It was the best job she had ever had but it was going on longer than she expected. She had expected to be out of this job by now but it appeared James liked her. The job did have its perks; she lived in James' apartment, got two thousand galleons per week and got to share James' bed. But she had already moved on.

It was a sunny Saturday morning and James had just come in after a long and hard quidditch practice with his national team. He was tired after his long night and even longer morning, all he wanted to do was lie on his bed and sleep.

"Jamie!" Ramona called

"What? I've haven't had much sleep" James growled

"But I need to tell you something!" Ramona moaned

"It can't wait?" James asked tiredly

"Nope" Ramona said shaking her head

"Fine. Tell me" James gave in

"Sit" Ramona ordered him

Ramona came over and sat on his lap

"If last night was what you're looking for………" James trailed off

"Not that!" Ramona cried before she began kissing him

"Ramona! Just tell me!" James said after he broke the kiss

"Fine! I don't need to tell you. I need to give it to you" Ramona said

She handed James a white paper and calmly watched him as he read what was written on the paper. His expression changed from curiosity to shock

"You're resigning" James muttered in shock

"Yes I am" Ramona replied

"Why? What do you want? Haven't I given you all that you've wanted and needed?" James asked in a husky voice

"Well yeah, but I want more. And it's not something you can give me" Ramona spoke

"No! I can give you whatever you want! Name it and I'll give it to you" James muttered hoarsely

"I can't name it, it's a feeling. There's no word in any language that can name it. You just feel it" Ramona told him

"Love, passion?" James asked

"No, no, no" Ramona cried "Besides I'm getting bored of this…….. _job_."

"You're leaving me for someone else" James guessed

"You're a smart guy." Ramona observed

"I love you!" James found himself blurting out without thinking it through

"You love me? Hah! Womanizing Potter loves me!" She doubled over in laughter

"I really do!" James said earnestly thinking that this might make her stay

"That's sweet! But I don't love you and I never have and never will" Ramona cried still laughing

James felt his stomach lurch. What was happening to him?

The doorbell rang and Ramona quickly got up to answer it. A tall blonde haired, well built man entered.

"Theo!" James looked up in shock

Theo Frederic was a year younger than James and was one of the beaters in the Holyhead Harpies and in the national team and was James' friend. He had also been in Hogwarts with James and had been on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was popular but not as popular as James. He and Ramona had been started their on again off again affair five months ago.

"Yes me, surprised Jamie?" Theo asked nastily

James completed the jigsaw puzzle at last; it explained why Ramona had lately been coming in late at night, reluctant to come to James' games and to team parties. He had kept these questions at the back of his mind, not dwelling on them while he concentrated on being faithful to Ramona. What a waste of his time and of his effort.

"You bastard!" James yelled as he ran to punch Theo, who unfortunately stepped aside causing James to ram his fist painfully into a wall.

"Ramona, I think he really loved you" Theo observed dryly

"Aww, what a baby. Can we go now?" Ramona asked

Theo and Ramona apparated away as Theo performed joint apparition.

James rubbed his fist and punched the wall again, this time feeling the twinge of pain it caused. He kept punching the wall until he's whole arm hurt. Then he put his other hand in his pocket and drew out a velvet box and threw that into the hole he had had punched in.

* * *

**What did you think? Hate it love it? Whatever just review!**


	2. The Truth Is Rarely Pure

**YAY! A new chapter! **

**Firstly: I'm really sorry about the really long update I know I promised it would be earlier (a week after the previous chapter) but I kept changing my idea for this chapter. **

**Secondly: I want to thank my reviwers! I really appriciate it, its the most reviews I've ever recieved for one chapter. So THANK YOU!!!!**

**Note: Most spelling and grammer mistakes should be forgiven becuase some words are spelt differently from where I come from and also grammer is not my strong point.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anyrhing you recognise are not mine. But the plot is all mine.**

**Hope you like the new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Is Rarely Pure**

Lily Rose Evans was born on the fifth of June twenty two years ago. She became the second and youngest daughter of John and Sara Evans and the younger sister of Petunia Maria Evans.

Lily was considered to be fairly plain in her physical attributes before and during her very early teenage years, with her lack of height, her mix of brown and auburn coloured hair (which eventually decided to become auburn), and her slight frame and with an over sprinkling of freckles. However she was not at all considered to be plain in her mental attributes. At the very early age of four Lily began to attend her local primary school and topped her class every year. Since class work was fairly easy for Lily to understand, she would become bored when her teacher would go over it again for other students to understand. Whenever this occurred, Lily's mind wondered why certain things were the way they were, if Lily was extremely bored and had enough time she would concentrate very hard on her thoughts, causing mysterious happenings.

The first of such happenings occurred during her last week of kindergarten before the summer holidays a humid day with no wind and lots of sunshine, a feather had somehow landed itself on Lily's little table and she wondered how the feather had come to her table on a day of no wind. Lily slowly began to concentrate on her present wondering so much that she didn't hear her teacher (Mrs Steen) call her name and ask her a question or realise that she was looking at the feather so intensely, after a few minutes of intense observation the feather left the desk and when Lily averted her eyes to her left the feather followed and when she averted her eyes up the feather flew higher. The other children in her class were staring at Lily not only because of her apparent deafness but because of the flying feather. As Lily continued to move her eyes in various directions she did not notice Mrs Steen walking over to her desk, Lily only noticed when she heard a voice screaming for her to stand up (which caused her eyes to lose focus on the feather causing it to fall on her table). Lily stood up and her teacher escorted her to the headmasters office where she was given a lunchtime of detention for purposefully ignoring her teacher. The Feather Experience which Lily named later on in life became the first incident in which she looked back on years later and realise that was when she first performed magic.

Over the next five or so years more such incidents occurred, with the number of such incidents increasing every year. Lily was as mentioned before very brilliant, which is considered apart of being a model student. However as the incidents of unknowingly using magic increased her detentions also increased. Students often made fun of her and made up rumours about her, and teachers considered Lily to be an awkward and strange child even with her amazing intellectual abilities.

One July morning exactly one month after Lily's eleventh birthday. Lily received her letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, thus she discovered she was witch. While her parents were outwardly very proud of their daughter they were also quite uncomfortable with their youngest daughter reading books about goblin wars, how to create potions and how a pineapple could be made in tap dance. However Petunia had made it very clear that Lily was not to associate with her because she was a witch, but by the end of Lily's schooling at Hogwarts Petunia allowed Lily to be associated with her again as long as she didn't talk about Hogwarts and magic to Petunia.

Lily was popular at Hogwarts for her brilliance at first but eventually for both her brains and her beauty, which caused boys in various years to ask Lily out on a date. But none of them really caught her fancy for her to be attached to them for no more than two weeks at a time.

* * *

At the young age of twenty two Lily was considered to be a very beautiful woman (both inside and out) to those who knew her and seemed to be to the strangers who saw her. She was fairly tall in height (5 feet eight inches) and slender with an hourglass figure. She also had auburn hair which she decided to cut from her hips up to her shoulders (which still suited her, but momentarily rendered her unrecognisable to those who knew her) a few days before her twenty second birthday. She was pale with a few freckles on her face (these used to be numerous but she they 'disappeared' when she was twelve). The most prominent feature of Lily were her eyes, which were green but could change into various shades of green depending on her feelings and in the environment she was in, for example when she was frightened her eyes would become pale green in colour.

At this point in time twenty two year old Lily Evans was sitting under a tree in the dark (it was night), her green were downcast and her hair was falling out the bun she had made this morning. She had nothing else to do but stick out her wand signalling for the Knight Bus. The bus came jolting out the dark, its lights making Lily squint her eyes.

"Good evening and welcome to the Knight Bus providing emergency transport for any witch or wizard stranded. Hold out your wand arm and step onto the bus and we'll take you anywhere you like" a short but elderly woman said in a kind voice, yawning at the end.

Lily didn't say anything but stuck out her arm and came on board.

"And where do you wish to go this evening?"

"Anywhere" Lily muttered darkly

"All right then! Take a bed!" The woman said as though Lily's answer wasn't unusual

Lying down on the bed Lily berated herself, how could she end up in this state? She was the top student in her year during her seven years at Hogwarts and had many job offers waiting for her acceptance when her fantastic NEWT results came out. And she accepted the best offer of being junior assistant to the head of Muggle and Magical Co-operation.

Three years later (when Lily was twenty years of age) a relationship blossomed between Lily and her very attractive but older (twelve years older), male but _engaged_ boss. Derek Mansfield was a man of average intelligence of a rich pureblood wizarding (AN: Mansfield is an old wizarding family in my story okay) family who had connections in high places enabling Derek to get a job as the Head of a department as soon as he was out of Hogwarts. He was also very attractive with dirty blond hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. He was also had a muscular physique and was quite tall at 5ft and 11 inches. However, Derek was _engaged_ to his Hogwarts sweetheart Serena Travis. And yet he continued his very passionate relationship with Lily Evans 'forgetting' to mention he was to be married.

For two years Derek worked very hard to keep his secrets from Serena and Lily (and managed to do so!) until this afternoon. Derek had forgotten about Serena's promise to visit him at the ministry and had neglected to get Lily away from the office (as he usually did whenever Serena came for a visit).

Lily had been sitting at her desk checking a draft report for Derek when Serena had stopped in front of her desk. Lily looked up to see a pretty woman with long straight blond haired blue eyed woman with a shapely figure and long legs with a big smile on her face

"Can I help you madam?"

"Hello! You must be Lily Evans, Derek's junior assistant! He absolutely adores you; he talks of you all the time!" Serena gushed

Lily surprised at the amount of familiarity being shown by the woman and was even more surprised when Serena stooped down to kiss Lily on both cheeks before she continued to gush

"Oh, you seemed surprised dear. Do you know me? Oh of course you don't I'm Serena Travis, Derek's fiancée!"

Lily's surprised face became pale then ashen and then began to tinge green as she began to process the last two words of Serena's gushing.

"Mr. Mansfield is engaged?" Lily managed to ask after swallowing a large lump that had formed in her throat

"YES! Didn't he ever tell you?" Serena asked

"No, never" Lily muttered softly looking down at the considerably sized diamond embedded into a ring of platinum on Serena's left fourth finger

"Like the ring? It's gorgeous is it not? Derek has such good taste!" Serena exclaimed as she held up her left hand for the younger woman to have a better look.

"Yes…..he does" Lily murmured as her head began to throb. "I'm sorry I need to go to the bathroom, Derek he…he…he'll be back in fifteen minutes" Lily quickly made her getaway to the ladies bathroom in the department

"Oh that's fine! It's been great meeting you! We'll talk soon enough!" Serena called from behind.

Lily sat down one of the toilets (thankfully one was there and no one came in while she was in there) and put her head in her hands and took several deep breaths as she tried to process the news she had received. Slowly her heartbeat returned to its usual rhythm and the roar in her ears had lessened. Her mind began to see the past two years in retrospect, the happiness, the tenderness, the passion and the veil of lies. The body of Lily Evans began to rock on the toilet seat first from shock and grief and then from anger and hate, her eyes turning dark green as the lust of anger consumed her. Not knowing much time had passed since she had entered the bathroom, Lily Evans walked out withan angry determination in her eyes and her lips set in a thin hard line.

Wanting to confront him Lily went into Derek's office to find no one there; but she found a note from him explaining he had gone out with a friend (Oh yes Lily thought his friend) and wouldn't be back and he would see her tomorrow. She went back to her desk and got out a slip of parchment, a quill and some ink and wrote something of great importance, before she packed her all her belongings into her bag, and placed the slip of parchment onto Derek's desk.

And then she walked out into the streets of London and wondered among them until she found herself sitting under a tree in a small park in the dark, not knowing how she came to be there. A sudden jolt of the Knight Bus brought Lily out of her reverie; she didn't know where to go (maybe to her parents in Sussex) or what to do.

"It's best to sleep it off" the woman told her with a smile

"Sleep what off?" Lily asked gruffly

"Whatever's on your mind?" And she walked to another bed

Lily conceded and slept, she would know where to go and what to do tomorrow.

* * *

**What did you think? Hate it? Love it? Whatever just review!**


End file.
